Celestial Queen
by Okie236
Summary: When Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy take on another S-Class quest, they have no idea what they are getting themselves into. This especially includes Lucy and her spirits. They find that an unidentified 13th spirit known to the key holder as the Celestial Queen, Dame is more than what she appears to be...


Celestial Queen

Chapter 1: Lucy

Once again Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy and I are headed out on another crazy S-Classed quest that Gramps (or Master Macarov) suggested we take on, although I had not read what the quest was about at the time.

I read aloud to the group, "The quest is called, "Wanted: Celestial Key Thief" Ooooh! And it has a really long description of what she looks like. There's also a list of all the different keys she's stolen. Wow! She's taken sooo many!" At the bottom of the quest sheet there was a list of the rewards you would receive for capturing her.

In the list was something that caught my eye and I immediately flung the sheet at Natsu squealing in delight, "Oh my gosh! Not only will this amount of money be enough to cover my rent for a month but I get another Gate key! It's Aquila, the eagle! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The others just rolled their eyes at me while Natsu continued to look sickly pale, holding his stomach at the same time. I don't care though. I just went on doing my little happy dance in the corner of the carriage until it jerked to a stop. We couldn't possibly be at Balsam Village yet (which was the last place the mysterious Gate key thief was spotted)! We all hopped out of the carriage, except for Natsu of course, to see why the driver had stopped. In the road stood a girl wearing a short blue tank top with a pair of short jean shorts and attached to one of her belt loops was a key ring filled to the brim with Gate keys! She was only there for a second and before I had time to point out to the rest of my team that she could be the one we were looking for, she burst full speed into the woods. Before I knew it, I was sprinting after her.

How could she have possibly made it this far from Balsam Village already, especially if she was on foot?! It had only been a day since the last spotting! I can't hear the others footsteps following behind me so I suspect that I'm alone. I was trying to think if any Celestial spirits had the ability to run fast with the weight of a human on their back. I can only think of one though and that's Leo, the lion. Obviously that would not be possible because Leo is my spirit. I have a million questions running through my head but no time to think about them so I just kept following at a short distance behind her. She never looked over her shoulder so I was pretty sure she didn't notice me until she stopped suddenly in a small clearing in the woods. There was a river flowing with a small bridge running over it, attaching two roads that appeared from behind the thick forest. She flung herself in my direction. I looked at her as she analyzed every detail about me. After looking over me she sneered at to my surprise, started laughing.

"You're that Celestial wizard from Fairy Tail I've heard so much about, huh?!" she snickered some more.

"Oh yeah?! And what's so funny?!" I huffed back at her.

"I don't know, just thought I would get to enjoy a little challenge but I suppose I was wrong!" There was no end to her constant snickering. Still giggling, she brought her hand up, inside her tightly clenched fist was a golden key!

_No way! _I thought. _How could she have one of the main gate keys?_

"How do you have that?!" I demanded.

"You haven't heard? This is the _13__th_golden Gate key." She said with a sly smile. Before I knew it she shouted, "Open! Gate of the Celestial Queen!"

There in front of her stood a girl with long red hair, piercing green eyes, a brown leather jacket with a black tank top underneath, skinny jeans, and brown boots to match the jacket. I had _never_ heard or seen anything about this spirit apparently known as the Celestial Queen.

I jumped back quickly, "Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"How is everything my dear Lucy?" he asked seeming deeply concerned.

"Now is not the time to ask that when you can tell I'm about to battle! Loki, can you tell me who that spirit is over there?" He turned his head to see what I was looking at and all of a sudden his jaw dropped and he looked terribly frightened.

"Attack that pitiful spirit Dame." The thief ordered looking completely unfazed by anything going on. Loki quickly composed himself and stepped between me and Dame.

"I…" Dame hesitated, but suddenly a sharp zap sparked around a metal collar that I hadn't realized was around her neck earlier. She fell to one knee, but quickly collected herself and jumped back up, heading straight for Loki. Even though I could see no fear in her startling green eyes, there was something... Was it hopelessness?

Chapter 2: Dame


End file.
